Right and Wrong Choices
by anironicallylaconicwriter
Summary: Usui tries to escape from Misaki, leave Misaki and forget about her. Why? because he has someone he must marry.  Its a threat, and he knows but he must follow all for Misaki's sake! CLICK THE TITLE, if u wanna know what happened and everything else!R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: well.. duhh? I do not own KWMS!  
>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>"Him! Who is that handsome man on that picture?" A cute lady in a short puffy pink dress jumped up and down pointing at a blonde man on a picture on the wall.<br>"Him? He's my brother, Usu- uhh I mean, Takumi Walker" the man gently said. 'Dont tell me' he thought  
>"I have never seen him before with you, Gerard , but it does not matter I pick him! yes him! because he look spicy hot! Now gimme him or else… u know, so …. buh-bye!" the lady stubbornly responed with her deep pink eyes fluttering, she tiptoed to the opposite direction of the corridor. "oh and, I wanna see him this evening!" she added popping her head put of the wall and left<br>Gerard sighed and massaged his temples 'this effin' girl!' he muttered

* * *

><p>"Oh Daddy! Im so glad, I finally found this lovely guy! And Gerard, honey pie, my business partner helped me!" the same cute girl excitedly said squeezing her, known as, 'Daddy'<br>"so who's the guy Honey pie recommended, Drazelle, my pretty princess?" Responded the old man sitting on a chair under a sunny day. He looks a bit annoyed by the 'monkey' almost stripping his sleeves.  
>"Daddy! Please! Just stop calling Gerard-kun, Honey pie! I AM the only one who can call him that you know! Well… anyway daddy, honey pie's brother is the person im gonna marry!" She excitedly exclaimed, dancing around with hip swing form side to side, her scarlet hair going left to right then back to left.<br>"you must be joking drazelle! Gerard has no brother!" replied her 'daddy' with a laugh  
>"Oh daddy! Ask honey pie if you want, but my fiancé is gonna arrive later anyway! So sayonara for now daddy I gotta put on my dress for my party later and… more make-up!" Drazelle said with her hands moving up and down, she kissed her daddy and headed back to the hotel known as the "Walker hotel" which looks like a private one<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile….<p>

"WHO THE HELL?" roared the scary, evil witch president, Misaki Ayuzawa  
>"Everyone evacuate as soon as possible, a bomb will be exploding soon!" a fellow student with a mic on his hand said on the other side across the thundering president.<br>Misaki Ayuzawa, face red, flaming eyes and smoke coming out from her ears didn't like the view.  
>Chaos was everywhere, chairs scattered, windows broken, dust of chalk left, board smashed.<br>And the witch standing in the center of it all, flocks of people watched from the outside with worried faces and two students standing at the far corner inside the classroom glaring at each other furiously with their clenched fist.  
>"WHATS WITH THIS?" thundered Misaki<br>"Calm prez!" Sakura said tapping the presidents' shoulder  
>Usui takumi leaning on the door finally stood properly. "Ill handle this" He whispered to Misaki's ear with a evil grin on his face<br>"No! you stay-" Misaki was cut by her boyfriend with a "shh!" and his pointer on her mouth.  
>"listen, sweetie" flirtingly whispered Usui<br>'urgh' that annoyed Misaki but there was something that tells her to follow, is it her heart?

Usui gripped the two students on their arms, his right hand on one and his left hand on the other and raised them both up  
>"You dare trouble prez?" chuckled Usui with his grip getting stronger and there the students are floating up in the air<br>"We-we're so-sorry!" the man on the left screamed, he wasnt hurt, he was just a scaredy-cat not wanting to be thrown  
>"put us down, we are really sorry please please I beg you!" the other shouted in nervousness<br>Usui flexed his hands and down they go, ending with big bumps on their heads  
>and there the drama in the school ends.<p>

Afternoon came fast and after Usui takumi dropped his girlfriend he immediately went back to his apartment and received an unexpected call from his brother, Gerard  
>"my brother, Takumi Walker, you are expected to meet me at the Walker family's private hotel as soon as possible"<br>'No choice huh? what trouble did you bring again Gerard?' Takumi said looking at his phone after the call ended, he looked at it like he knew there was a bad new coming, especially from Gerard, who wanted Misaki and him to get father.

* * *

><p>XDKeyaarrii:<br>Well, this is all for the first chapter but there will be a lot more twist.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh there he is, Daddy!" exclaimed Drazelle "my fiancé!" She pointed at the man standing right at the door with a shocked look on his face.  
>Drazelle immediately skipped going to his way and hugged the blonde, "Love!"<br>"Whats the meaning of this?" confusion piled Usui  
>"my brother, I introduce you to Drazelle White. My business partner and your fiancé" Gerard explained popping out from nowhere.<br>"EVERYONE! MY GONNA-BE HUSBAND!" Announced Drazelle  
>The crowd looked at her way and clap their hands<br>Takumi was very confuse that he didn't know what to do he just looked at his brother then to Drazelle and to the crowd 'What the hell is this?" he thought.  
>"My … fiancé?" questioned Usui<br>Drazelle gasped form what she heard "You didn't know?"  
>Gerard was about to say a word but Drazelle added "Well, it doesn't matter anymore YOU will marry me who wouldn't want?" She chuckled<br>"Im sorry" Usui apologized trying to keep his calm obviously, he was angry  
>He ran as fast as he was raining hard, Usui didn't expect it, and he looked for the nearest place that was sheltered. He was soaking, he finally saw a bakery with a bench outside with a little roof to cover the bench and there he sat. He placed his hand over his forehead 'ugh! My bother… putting me in a mess again' after a few minutes his phone rang; he opened it "hello?"<br>"We're very sorry if we surprised you but you gotta come back. Master Gerard needs you for his company. If you won't marry Drazelle she will back out" a man's voice said, It maybe Gerard's butler or something.  
>"I will never marry any other girl" answered the wet Usui<br>"Then we have no other choice" the line was cut.

* * *

><p>Usui Takumi waited for the rain to stop and headed to the Ayuzawa's. Visiting Misaki is one of his ways to escape from his problems or spend the time.<br>He didn't knock nor call he just leaned on the gate of his girlfriend's house, but soon Misaki noticed this, she rushed and opened the door "Usui?" questioned Misaki, that wondering, tiny happy face appeared.  
>"Is there anyone else who would appear in front of your house at this time of the night?" interrogated Usui.<br>Idiot!" Misaki silently said.

A head suddenly popped out from the door. "So who do we have here? Usui-san! Please enter" Minako said.  
>Minako served dinner. Rice, soup and fish<br>"Why isn't Suzuna around?" Takumi noticed, sweat dropping from his face  
>"hmm she'll probably come back soon, she's in her classmates' house" responded Minako with a big cheerful smile but somehow Usui seems worried, he doesn't even know the reason why<br>"but isn't it late already its 10 pm" he inquired with one eyebrow up  
>"We just called an hour ago" Misaki said so calmy, no impression at all<br>"Oh is that it" Takumi said and continued eating, a bit relaxed now  
>They continued eating when a knock on the door was heard.<br>"Maybe Suzuna is home already" Minako said standing up reaching for the door knob  
>"Minako-san! Minako-san! , Suzuna was robbed but good thing she wasn't much injured she was just punched near her shoulders!" A girl with shoulder-length black hair exclaimed, she was jumping up and down, the hair on her arms are standing<br>Usui and Misaki who can hear it well and Minako who was in front of the girl were all surprised with the first few words she said 'Suzuna? Robbed?'  
>But they all sat back again when they knew that Suzuna was not badly injured.<br>Yet there was still a panic inside Usui like it was his entire fault 'but this can't be brother's doings,Why would he do that to Suzuna?' Usui thought 'impossible'

* * *

><p>the next day another accident happened; Misaki broke her leg because she tripped on a rock while trying to avoid a falling vase.<br>Usui was depressed not being able to save her. Now, Misaki can't work for a while.

When night came, Usui received a text message that says "I think that was enough for you to decide".  
>Usui flinched from what he just read, he was right after all, and then he received another text message<br>"You want more of that? If not marry me… ill be waitin for the answer at Gerard's room, 624 now! darling ~Drazelle "  
>Usui was very pissed but he didn't want to let Misa-chan hurt anymore.<br>He was left with no other choice, he loves Misaki and he now knows what Drazelle is like the moment he saw her he knew she was stubborn and will do everything to get something she wants, she's living hell. And not only Drazelle, he's also fighting against his half-brother, Gerard who is very business-headed. He can't get away with Misaki, how can he explain everything to her? He can't fight back! They might hurt her more, now that she is sure this were all his doings. Usui Takumi hates to admit it but there will always be a time that he is not with his girlfriend.

Usui can't waste time anymore, he can't think of anything else but her, that girl whose father abandoned her family, that girl who is working as a maid, that girl who is the president of their school, that girl who is his girlfriend… which he gotta let go now.  
>He ran heading to the hotel where his brother is staying for the mean time, went up the elevator, and looked for the room and there he knocked. Takumi could hear his heart beat then the door creaked open "Good evening, brother" greeted Gerard with a grin.<br>"Where is she?" directly asked Usui  
>"All she wants is a yes or no" responded Gerard.<br>There was a moment of silence between them then Usui finally spoke  
>"Yes" Usui agreed<p>

* * *

><p>XDKeyaarrii:<br>Im so sorry if this is like a not-so-nice fanfic.  
>Its just that im worried about something then started typing stuff without thinking about it well first.<br>My competition for sports is coming fast so whenever i worried or nervous i just love to write  
>I dont think its that good but ill try to make it better and ill add more chapters<p> 


End file.
